Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices for providing various functions, including entertainment, system control, content storage, and other functions. These computing devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others).
Transportation vehicles today have individualized functional equipment dedicated to a particular passenger seat, which can be utilized by a passenger, such as adjustable seats, adjustable environmental controls, adjustable lighting, telephony systems, video and/or audio entertainment systems, crew communication systems, and the like. For example, many commercial airplanes have individualized video and audio entertainment systems, often referred to as “in-flight entertainment” or “IFE” systems.
Often maintenance of IFE systems or other aircraft systems require technical experts to gain access to log data/computing systems. Conventional solutions for such access are expensive and inefficient because in conventional systems, often experts are typically sent to an appropriate location (for example, an airport) with test equipment to diagnose IFE or other aircraft system problems. Therefore, it is desirable to have an efficient mechanism for remote access to aircraft systems (or any other transportation vehicle system), without compromising the security of the aircraft systems and associated data.